Can You Make It Feel Like Home?
by CoutureWriting
Summary: A modern day girl is thrown into Gondor, Middle Earth. What will people make of her? Is there romance waiting? How does she cope with the approaching War? Set during the war
1. Deer Caught In The Headlights

"Another Absolut and lime," I ordered the bartender. He was attractive in a common sort of way. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and shook his head with a laugh. My vision was a little bit hazy, but he turned away from me without acknowledging what I'd said.

"Hey," I insisted, "are you listening to me?" My words were slurred, and when the bartender turned back to me, his eyebrow was raised.

"You're drunk," he informed me, matter-of-factly. "Get out of here, catch a cab and go home. You're not drinking anymore."

I leaned in over the counter as though I had a secret, and he leaned in to hear what I was about to say. _"Fuck you,"_ I hissed into his ear and gave him the finger. He rolled his eyes and turned away.

Suddenly, the atmosphere in the club was toxic, and I only wanted to leave. I grabbed my coat and handbag and stumbled to the exit, where the bouncer had to hold me up when I stumbled in to him.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" he asked me.

I didn't answer; instead, I stepped out onto the road.

"WATCH OUT!!" I heard one of them shout.

It was too late. Like a deer caught in the headlights, I turned and saw the rapidly approaching car. "Oh, shit," I murmured.


	2. Fallen

I opened my eyes lazily and rubbed them with the backs of my hands as I sat up. My head throbbed painfully, and it took me a few moments before my sight adjusted and I could see my surroundings.

"What the _fuck ..._?" my sentence trailed off as I blinked a few times to make sure what I was seeing was real.

I was sitting in the middle of a sweeping plain, between two rolling hillsides, and a sprawling forest in front of my eyes. I twisted around to see what was behind, and instead saw more green spreading into the distance.

I carefully got to my feet and gingerly rubbed my head. My hair had been let loose, and hung down my back. I glanced down at my clothes, expecting to see my familiar mini-skirt and tee combination. In its place was a long white dress with an empire waist and plunging square neckline. It was short-sleeved, and I shivered as goose bumps erupted on my arms. On my feet was a pair of white slippers, fastened around my ankles with ribbon.

"_Hello?_" I cried. I rubbed my arms as I began to shiver uncontrollably. The sun was high in the sky, but the air was crisp and chilly.

Having nothing else to do, I began to walk. The distance in front of me continued to unfold endlessly. I became accustomed to the cold eventually, and stopped shivering.

A formation of rocks stood out on the horizon ahead of me, and I rushed to them. I managed to reach them in a few minutes, and clambered to the top. They were sharp, and scratched the skin from the palms of my hands. When I reached the top, I started as I saw what was ahead of me.

"No... no, this isn't even... this isn't possible," I murmured to myself. "Wake up, Adriana. _Wake up_. Now."

I blinked a few times, as if to clear my vision, but what I saw sat firmly ahead of me. I swallowed the bile that rose in my throat as I began to make my way down the other side of the rocks carefully.

"Adriana, you're dreaming. This isn't real, it can't be," I consoled myself quietly.

The city of Gondor, as if straight from the _Lord of the Rings _movies, protruded out of the marble in front of me. At least, I assumed it was Gondor – I'd never seen anything else like it. It towered over the countryside magnificently, inviting, but daunting.

How had I got here? _Why_ was I here? I pinched myself on the arm, and winced as it hurt. It _seemed _real enough.

I continued to move towards Gondor. The ground under my feet was soft, and recently rained-upon. The impractical slippers sunk into the mud, soon turning from white to brown.

Gondor seemed depressingly far away as I walked. _It isn't Gondor_, I told myself. _It can't be. Middle Earth isn't real._

I was halfway across the plain to the city when solid hoof-beats broke my concentration. I turned around, and saw a line of men upon horses rapidly approaching. Above them, gliding menacingly was an enormous Nazgûl.

My breath came ragged now, and I stood frozen, unable to move... the line of men pounded the ground unrelentingly and were approaching fast. I swayed where I stood as they came. I saw one moving towards me and my head spun. The galloping filled my ears, and I began to fall just as something caught my hand and pulled me upwards.

I flicked in and out of consciousness, as I realised I'd been pulled onto the back of a horse. The rider in front of me was holding one of my arms in a steely grip.

"For the love of all that's good, hold on to me," the rider called over the noise as the Nazgûl closed in. I reached my hands around his waist and shivered as the animal screeched above us.

The rider murmured something that sounded like 'Gandalf' before I passed out.


	3. Faramir

sexyninjalady – Thanks!

Lady Demiya – They will get longer, I just wanted to introduce the story and get it under way, but thanks!

Mariona Ava Greenleaf – Thank you. Yes, I am working as fast as I can on this. I have exams coming up though, so it gets hard juggling stories and study.

Puppet White – Yes, the chapters are getting longer. Thanks for your review, it was great. There'll be a lot more detail now that I'm in to the story.

All reviews are appreciated!

This chapter will be longer, now that I'm in to the story. There's should be more detail, too. I'll try to keep the humour in the story where possible. I love getting reviews so if you have a minute or two, that would be fantastic. Right, on with the story...

* * *

I opened my eyes and high marble ceiling greeted them. My head throbbed painfully, and I touched it gingerly and winced. I turned my head to the side and saw an almost-bare room. On the stone floor, an animal skin lay, like a carpet. A rustic writing desk and matching set of drawers sat in the far corner, though a chair was missing and upon the wall an ornate tapestry hung. I sat up and realised I was on a large, but uncomfortable bed.

The door was opened and a man walked in. He was holding a platter of fruit and what I hoped was meat, and a wooden mug. He saw that I was awake and smiled at me. He was tall and slim in a muscular way. His unkempt bronze hair fell into his matching golden-brown eyes and a light dusting of stubble covered his chin and cheeks. He was wearing a loose white shirt and a pair of dark breeches.

I had never had a dream _this_ vivid.

"You're awake," he informed me. He scratched his chin and placed the food on the bed next to me. "That's for you, and so is this..." He handed me the mug of water which I gratefully drank. My throat was parched, and I finished it in moments. He smiled and took it from my hands. "Eat."

I reached for an apple, avoiding the meat, which looked suspiciously unclean. The man watched me as I ate and when I had finished, he took the platter and placed it on the writing desk.

"My name is Faramir," he told me quietly, as he sat down next to me. "My father is the steward of Gondor."

"I'm Adriana." I held out my hand for him to shake, but he collected it and pressed his lips against it instead. His stubble tickled and I squirmed uncomfortably, and he let me go.

"Adriana," the name rolled off his tongue. He didn't meet my eyes and instead fiddled with the side of his breeches.

"What happened?" I asked. "Before I passed out, I mean. How did I get here? The Nazgûl..."

"My men and I were driven from Osgiliath. We were retreating back to Minas Tirith... we were attacked... outnumbered. Gandalf came to our aid. We got back inside the city and I brought you here," he murmured. His explanation seemed defensive, and he looked down at his calloused hands, lying in his lap.

"It wasn't your fault," I offered. I didn't know what to do. I was still unsure whether this was a dream or not. I reached out to touch his shoulder. He flinched and turned his golden eyes on me.

"I am not looking for your pity," he snapped. He brushed my hand off and stood up. He pushed his hair out of his face and studied me for a moment. "Do you have family in the city?"

I shook my head, still startled by his abruptness. He sighed, and it sounded almost painful. I looked away as continued to watch me.

"You may stay here until I can organise a room for you," he told me. I thanked him quietly as he turned on his heel and left quickly, before I could say anything else.

I felt a twinge of regret as he left, but dismissed it, and stood up. I knew it was wrong to explore his room, but it intrigued me. I walked over to the drawers and pulled the first one open. I dug through his shirts, and found nothing. I pushed it back in with a little more force than I intended. Before I could move on to the next one, the guilt overwhelmed me, and I walked away.

I moved back to the bed, and pulled my skirt up to see if I had any underclothes on. I found a flimsy long petticoat and decided take off my dress. I spread it out over the desk and glanced in the mirror that hung upon the wall. I looked tired, but the absence of make-up and styled hair suited me. I smiled at my reflection before climbing into Faramir's bed. Even though it was uncomfortable, it was warm. I closed my eyes and prayed for sleep.

* * *

A few days past and I learnt the layout of the city fairly easily, with the assistance of Faramir. He managed to locate blankets and pillows and insisted that I take his bed whilst he slept upon the animal skin rug. By day, he was caught up in castle duties and meetings with his father, whom I instantly detested.

I wished I'd studied the books and films in greater detail, as I was hazy on the details of this world, but I knew vaguely where I was. I understood what was approaching, however, and it frightened me slightly.

* * *

"Adriana."

I woke up and saw Faramir standing over me. I sat up quickly and he sat down on the edge of the bed and clasped his hands together. The whites of his knuckles appeared and I stared at them for a moment.

"I just came to tell you that I am returning to Osgiliath with my men. My father insists that we must reclaim the city... If I do this, perhaps I might earn his respect," he murmured. "So, you're welcome to stay here until I return, if you would like. I've talked to the staff and they've agreed to bring you food and drink. By day you can explore the city but return here before nightfall."

I jumped off the bed, and Faramir stared at the petticoat as though I were naked. I rolled my eyes. I knew the next part of the story. "Do not return to Osgiliath," I warned him. "You have _no_ idea of the causalities you'll take."

He fixed his golden eyes on me and raised an eyebrow. "And you do? Forgive me if I seem rude, but it is in my experience that women do not understand conflict as men do. I understand what is at stake."

I glared at him. "You sexist pig," I snapped. I realised he would have known any different and softened. "Boromir would not have wanted you to go."

"You knew my brother?" his stare softened and he reached for me. I dodged his effort.

"Briefly," I lied. "But that is not relevant. You cannot go to Osgiliath. It is suicide. You know it is. You would have better chances leading your men into Mordor."

"Have I offended you in some way?" Faramir snapped. He was standing now, and attractive, but imposing figure. I took a step backward.

I rolled my eyes. "Only by your brave stupidity."

"You are very outspoken for a woman," he mused. He had calmed, and shook his head. "My mind is made up and is not for you to change."

I grabbed his arm. "You don't understand. Something more menacing than the takeover of Osgiliath is coming, and your father needs you here. He loves you Faramir, he always has and deep down, he knows it," I told him. I knew my words would have no effect. Faramir pulled his arm out of my grasp and shook his head.

"I'm leaving this afternoon."

"So soon?" I murmured.

"It is imperative that we reclaim Osgiliath. Minas Tirith is under threat without it," Faramir informed me. "We have no bond, Adriana. You are not my wife. I walk alone and I must do this if I am ever able to earn my father's love."

I sighed, and he took a step towards me, as if to embrace. He thought better of it and slipped out of the room.

I checked my reflection in his small mirror and sighed. I could have looked better, but it would have to do. I pulled on my flimsy slippers and tied them hastily, the ribbons falling about my ankles. I smoothed my hair with my hands and pulled the small woollen cloak Faramir had located for me around my shoulders.

"Strength, Adriana," I told myself as I left the room. I closed the door quietly behind me and moved quickly up the corridor.

Silently thanking Faramir for showing me around the city, I managed to make my way to the lower levels. People had assembled on either side of the street, holding green branches of some sort, and waiting for the parade to begin. I took my place right near the gate and waited for Faramir with a growing sense of dread.

I did not have to wait for long. Faramir appeared around the corner, mounted, with his men trailing behind. The beat of their horses hooves was steady but slow. His eyes did not search me out, instead he stared ahead, unseeing.

A clattering of hooves that did not match that of the frightened men slowly gained volume as great white horse, Shadowfax, if I remembered correctly, rounded the corner, Gandalf upon his back. He moved through the men until he reached Faramir and halted him.

I watched as they exchanged words, though I knew nothing Gandalf said would make any difference do Faramir's actions. I brushed the tears out of my eyes and stepped onto the street, approaching Faramir's horse.

"Your father loves you, Faramir, he will remember it before the end," I heard Gandalf say. Faramir looked away and his eyes found me. He saw the tears and his eyes widened. I reached for the reins of his horse and held them tightly.

"Don't leave me," I pleaded.

He didn't answer, he only bent down and kissed my hand softly as he prised it off the reins of his horse. I knew I was being stared at by everyone who could see, including Gandalf, but I dismissed the thought as I reached up to his face and stroked the stubble on his chin lightly with my fingertips. My lips replaced my fingers and he met it with equal enthusiasm.

The murmurs of the crowd became louder and I let go. Faramir stared at me for a few moments before he straightened in his saddle and continued without looking back. His men followed, and eventually the street emptied.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Remember, reviews are _always _appreciated. I don't know how often I'll be able to post new chapters with exams coming up next week and the week after. But definitely after the 22nd June!


End file.
